How Life Goes
by TandM
Summary: a story about the lives of Vegeta, Bulma, Sierra, Yamcha, 18, krillin, ChiChi, and Goku. starting from child hood going to adult life. enjoy. this is my first fic ever ! thanks. rated R for strong language and violence and death.
1. character bois

****

Character Bios

King Vegeta - well he is the king of the planet vegeta . He is a complete asshole!!! And extremely evil and devious ! And in a bad way to !! He also is and abusive person and kills a lot of people! Almost everybody hates him!

****

Queen Samantha - a beautiful and kind person. A however she was forced to marry the prince/now king. And her life has been difficult since then . Her husband ,King Vegeta, often abuses her both physically and mentally. Her first 3 pregnancies ended up being miscarriages from his abuse. Although she finally managed to get all the way through one though.

****

Prince Vegeta - the son of King Vegeta and Queen Samantha . He has an attitude of thinking he is almighty and everybody is below him and also like his father he gets his looks and his evil scheming . Although he has his kind spots which he gets from his mother. He can be a very sweet person at times and only to certain people. best friends with Kakkarot, Krillin, and Yamcha.

****

princess sierra - the daughter of King Vegeta and Queen Samantha . She is a very loving and kind person like her mother. Although she does like torturing people (torturing meaning getting them in trouble and pulling pranks on people) and does the evil scheming thing to. Best friends with Bulma, ChiChi, and 18.

****

Eighteen-best friends with Sierra, Bulma, and ChiChi. They go every where and do every thing together! She has an attitude much like vegeta although much friendlier ! And often helps in the planning to get vegeta in trouble. another risk taker and also impulsiv18.

****

Bulma - best friends with Sierra, 18, and ChiChi. They go every where and do every thing together! She is a genius and has helped her father with many inventions and also some completely on her own. She is very mature for her age! But does enjoy letting loose and acting her age every once in a while, she also tends to be very impulsive and will act on those impulses doing thinks with out thinking things through.

****

ChiChi - best friends with Sierra, Bulma, and 18 . They go every where and do every thing together! Also mature for her age like Bulma and as smart as her although she does not like or get in to the inventing thing that often! But she has helped Bulma with a couple inventions that nobody knows about except for her, Bulma, 18, and Sierra. She is more into book and learning new things. She is also adventurous and likes taking risks but tends to think them out more often than not .

****

Goku - known as Kakkarot to King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. Is Prince Vegeta best friend along with Krillin and Yamcha. Tall and goofy. All he thinks about food and more food and some fighting. He is extremely friendly and will talk to any body. Although some times he can be a little absent minded. best friends with Prince Vegeta, Krillin. and Yamcha.

****

Yamcha - friendly and out going. A very caring and nice person, a lot like goku but a lot smarter and isn't worried with food. He also tends to think things out more than the other guys in the group and tends to be the main helper in helping Prince Vegeta pull off pranks. Best friends with vegeta, Goku, and Krillin.

****

Krillin - friendly and out going . Good in school and an all around good guy. A little on the short side. was the first one to meet Goku then yamcha. likes to take risks and be the first to try things, although he can be the scaredy cat of the group when it comes to danger Best friends with vegeta, Goku, and Yamcha.

****

Mr. Wang - abandon by his mother as a 2 week old cub and found by yamcha . He is very loyal and loving. He is also very friendly ! Loves everybody , well almost everybody , he is a very good judgment of character and hates evil people. He is very obedient and brave and will do anything to protect the people he loves. Extremely intelligent and has learned many thing from watching yamcha train , such as flying and shooting ki blasts.

****

that's it for the character bios if I make any more characters that are going to play a big role in the story I will add them on to this. Thanks for reading. And once this gets into the real chapters please review and let me know what you think this being the only story I have ever written like this. I had this posted before but had to take it down because we got rid of the computer so I had to leave the site. But I have added a lot of things to it and changed stuff and written a lot more. Like this page it is new bye. Until next time.


	2. The Begging

****

Prolog

This is gonna be my first fic so please don't be too nice !, you can email me at ! Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask somebody this. I was just wonderin why does every body hate yamcha ? I mean I've never seen him do anything wrong or mean to anybody. So why does every body hate him? Yep please tell me why everyone hates yamcha…please ! Cause I don't got a clue! Sorry I've been talkin so long so on with the story….

****

Disclaimer: Although I may wish I'm not rich and I don't own dbz J ……

It had been a long night. And the queen had been in labor King vegeta's son for hours. King vegeta was beginning to lose his patience when the doctor came to give him the news that his son had been born but unfortunately for him he got blasted into the next dimension before he could even get one word out. The king was now fuming "what the hell is taking so long?" he screamed right as a group of about five doctors came running out with his flame haired new born son to him.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Thanks for reading this ! And somebody please tell me why everybody hates yamcha…please!

****

NEXT TIME :

10 years later-- hey Prince vegeta what's up ? "Nothin you dumass." yelled Prince vegeta . Well sorry . Another bad day ? "none of your dam business so shut the fuck up you stupid baka!"

Hmmm…who is talkin to vegeta ? Why is he so up set ? …

Vegeta bashing ??? Would I bash my favorite character ??? Maybe…maybe not. You have to read and find out!


	3. Vegetas sister

****

Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own DBZ !!!!however I do own the king & queen and Sierra (made them up myself !!! Yeah I know that they have shown Vegeta's dad on the show once but they did give any details on him so I made up a king and gave it Vegeta's name!!!)

……….………………..Vegeta's has a Sister………………………….

10 years later - Prince Vageta entered royal training room. The huge room had various training machines scattered about it and no decorations except for the blood red curtains that covered the windows across from the door. He was about to enter the gravity room when he herd a voice behind him. "hey what's up Vegeta ?"

"Nothin you dumass. What the hell does it look like ?" was vegeta's reply

"well sorry Vageta. Another bad day ?" answered Krillin

"None of your dam business ! So shut the fuck up you stupid baka !" vegeta replied in an annoyed tone

"Geese Vageta what's up your ass ?" krillen said as he walked up to the boys. "so I see you made it Goku "

"Shut up krillin , Kakkarot !" Vegeta practically screamed "we are gonna train and we are gonna train now you stupid fucking baka's"

"Vegeta such language and in front of your sister ! I'm not going to have to punish you on your 10th birthday now am I ?"

"no mom" Vegeta said as he stared at the floor. "were is the little brat ?" Vegeta looking around the room as Sierra (pronounced - sea air ra ) stepped out from behind the closet door by the gravity room. Sierra was eight years of age with black eyes and raven colored tail and thigh length hair. "ooh mommy did you hear what Vegeta said ? He said fu" but before Sierra could say any more the Queen clamped her hand over her mouth "Sierra don't you ever repeat those words !"

"Yes mom" Sierra said as Queen Samantha took her hand off her mouth

"and that goes for you to Vegeta !" Queen Samantha said glaring at her son

"yeah veggie head that goes for you to" Sierra said as she turned to walk out the door.

" my name is not veggie head you stupid little brat"****yelled Vegeta

" mom he called me names !L " Sierra told her mother before vegeta could say any more.

" Vegeta don't argue with your sister. And your father wishes you to see him to day at exactly 5 o'clock today in the throne room." was Queen Samantha only reply.

"I'll be there" vegeta said grumbling various curses under his breath

"good bye then boys" the queen said as she left the room

"Good bye Queen Samantha" both Krillin and Goku said in unison. And with that the queen walked out the door.

"well wasn't that interesting. Now lets train" yelled Vegeta.

"fine Vegeta what ever you say. come on Goku lets go train with his majesty"****Krillin said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"can't we go eat instead ?" wined Goku.

Both Vegeta and Krillin smacked their forehead with the palm of there hand and said "no Kakkarot you can not go eat instead! We just ate 30 minutes ago."

" are you sure ?" Goku asked confused as to why they were smacking them selves.

Krillin finally snapped and screamed "yes ! How dense can you be ? I mean seriously ! Come on Vegeta lets go train." Vegeta hmphed and him and Krillin walked towards the gravity room.

"hey guys wait for me!" Goku said logging after them.

****

MEAN WHILE…

Sierra ran into the garden "hey guys guess what"

"what" Bulma, Chichi, and 18 all screamed at once as they all jumped up and ran to Sierra tails wagging excitedly behind them. Bulma has blue colored eyes , tail, and mid back length hair. Chichi has a raven colored tail and waist length hair with chocolate colored eyes. 18 has blue eyes with blond shoulder length hair and tail. "What" they all screamed again.

"my father wants to have a meeting with veggie head at exactly 5 o'clock and I was thinking that we could accidentally over hear!"

"That sounds like fun" replied Bulma.

"Yeah" said 18

"I don't know about it we could get into trouble"

"come on chi" Bulma said with sad puppy dog face.

"alright. Ok! But if I get into trouble you guys are gonna get it ! I promise !"

"come on lets go Chichi ,Bulma ,18."

"but Sierra it's only 8 o'clock." replied Chichi.

"lets go spar!" said 18

"yeah" replied all the girls replied together

**__**

2 hours later …

In the gravity room …

"well that was a good work out."

"yeah Kakkarot but now I'm gonna have to agree with you on gettin somthin to eat !"

"you commin Vegeta ?"

"Fine what ever." said Vegeta a little annoyed.

**__**

In the garden…

"Well that was fun!"

"yep now lets get something to eat, find out what time it is and if there is enough time we'll go swimming."

"yeah sounds great chi" said Bulma

Come on lets go" said 18

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Well please review even if you didn't like it you can tell me why it sucked and how I could make it better! Thanks.

what's gonna happen in the lunch room ? what's gonna happen in the meeting and what about the queen ??


	4. Dinning Hall

And just in case your wonderin

Vegeta - 10

Kakkarot - 10

Krillin - 10

Yamcha -10

Bulma - 8

Chichi - 8

18 - 8

Sierra - 8

**__**

Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ characters (in my dreams) but I do own Sierra , King Vegeta , and Queen Samantha .

……………………………In The Dining Hall………………………..........

The girls walked into the Dinning hall chatting away.

"hey guys lets cause some trouble !" said Bulma

"yeah lets!" said Chichi

"How are we gonna do that ?"18 asked

"lets sit at my brothers and his friends table" answered Sierra

"fine lets hurry sit down and order before they get here!" suggested 18

" yeah this is gonna be fun" said Chichi. As the sat down, at the large circular table with a blood red table cloth that cascaded to the floor in a silk waterfall with the royal emblem in the center, the waitress came to take their order. Waitress- hello girls and how are you doing today ?

"good. Having lots of fun, causing trouble" responded Bulma (with an evil vegeta like smirk on her face)

Waitress- so what can I get you today girls ?

"oh I will have some mashed potatoes, a steak with A1 sauce, a slice of apple pie, and some cherry cool laid." responded 18

"and I'll have some mashed potatoes, chicken noodle soup, some shrimp, and some grape cool laid." said Sierra

"and I'll have a glass of strawberry cool laid, mashed potatoes, a salad, and a slice of blueberry pie." said Bulma

"I'll have a slice of cherry pie, a salad, tomato soup, and an orange soda." said Chichi

Waitress- any thing else girls?

"no that will be all for now. Thank you" replied Sierra

Waitress- ok have a nice day girls, your food will be here shortly. The waitress bow to Sierra and quickly walked off to get their orders filled **(I'm assuming that you all know that their serving are like 10 times bigger than ours, correct me if I'm wrong but you guys do know that right ?) J**

The guys walked in just as the girls got their meals.

"what the hell do you think your doing?"

"eating Vegeta, what does it look like ? Veggie head ."

"if you call me that one more time I'll" but before Vegeta could say any more he was interrupted by Bulma jumping up and saying "and you'll do what veggie head ? Tell your mommy" and with that Bulma grabbed a hand full of mashed potatoes and threw It at Vegeta with it landing dead in the middle of his face.

"why you little wench your gonna pay for that !" and with that said he grabbed Chichi glass and Bulma found herself covered in cherry cool laid. Chichi, 18 and Sierra all grabbed hands full of mashed potatoes off their plates and hurled them at the boys with deadly accuracy. Know one was throwing any thing until dodged Vegeta hand full of salad and every single at the next guard at the next table got completely covered and every guard in the room laugh at them so they threw their food or what was left of it at them and soon the whole Dinning hall was throwing food in one big food fight. (and when I say big I mean big the Dinning hall can hold 5000 people). It was all fun and games until King Vegeta walked in and saw what was going on ! (this is the part where the shit hit's the fan and people die) "what the hell is going on here?!" he yelled and everyone stopped and the waitress came out from the kitchen and said "a food fight sir."

"I can see that you stupid whore!" and with that said he shot a ki blast straight through her heart and her body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"father why did you do that it wasn't her fault it was mine , my idea, I started it , it was me, me" Sierra managed to say in between her sobs.

"oh is that true" King Vegeta said in a mocking tone as he prepared to blast Sierra to.

"No it was my fault to, we both started it." answered Prince Vegeta

"and the rest of your friends ?"

"They joined in after me and Sierra"

"fine then both you and your sister and your friends will clean up after this mess" said the queen as she walked into the room.

" yes mam" they all said in unison. The queen dismissed everyone except for the kids and shot a ki blast disintegrating the corpse, glared at the king and walked outpolled by a very angry King Vegeta. _never in my life has some one disrespected me like that! Just walking in and taking charge of a situation that I had completely in control like I wasn't even there! She will have to be punished! But how would I punish her? Everyone loves and respects their queen more than me their king. Oh well I'll figure out a way with out angering the whole world! _the kings thought were interrupted when the queen turned to face him in their bedroom and screamed "Vegeta you should be ashamed of yourself killing that poor woman who did nothing wrong just respectfully answered the question you asked! And in front of your children to! What kind of a father are you?!" this angered the king even more and he slapped the queen all the way across the room and through the wall and into the next room. "I'm the best father there ever was you stupid, ugly, bitch of a whore!" the king stalked out of the room looking for his next victim while the queen picked herself up off the floor and headed for the medical wing to have her broken jaw fixed sobbing the whole way. _that stupid bastered how could he do that he is no father just a sorry excuse for a king, he needs a humbling lesson, if only I was strong enough to give it to him._

"hey veggie head toss me that sponge would ya?"

"what have I said about calling me that?" Vegeta said as he threw it at his sister hitting her directly on her back. Everyone started laughing "hey not funny Vegeta" said Sierra as she threw the wet sponge back at him. He dodged it and it hit Kakkarot and he threw his sponge and threw the one Sierra had thrown at Sierra but she dodged and the hit Bulma and 18. They threw the sponges back at him but he moved and the sponges hit Krillin and Chichi . Both Krillin and Chichi threw the sponges that hit them and theirs at Bulma and 18 and before any one knew it every one was throwing wet sponges at every one. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice that the king had walked in and someone had hit the king right in the face until the king the king yelled "what the hell is going on here?!" at this every one stopped looked at the very pissed King Vegeta and ran behind Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta was now staring ant the children and in a loud demanding voice "I want to know who threw the sponge and I want to know now!" and luckily for the person that threw it nobody knew who threw it. (not even the one who threw it) which pissed the king off even more. "if I ever find out who threw that sponge I'll blast who ever did it strait to hell! And don't even think running behind the prince will help you be cause he can't, he can't even help you now so I can't see why you run be hind him!" and with that said King Vegeta walked out the room and for the rest of the time in the Dinning hall every one cleaned in silence. In a bout an hour they were done cleaning and the girls walked into the kitchen and checked the time. "great it's only 12 o'clock we have 5 hours for a swim!" exclaimed Sierra happily.

" and what are planning to do at 5 o'clock?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. _my meeting with my idiot father is at 5 o'clock so what could they be planning ? _his thoughts were interrupted when Sierra answered his question. "just a small trip to the mall, we have been planning it for weeks and today at 5 o'clock was the only day that fit into our schedule because of all the other stuff we had planned."

"and why do you care Vegeta?" asked Bulma with as much sarcasm as possible.

"whatever" and with that said the boys walked off.

"come on girls lets go swimming."

" but chi we don't have our bathing suits with us."

"you guys can borrow some of my bathing suits, we all wear the same size!" after Sierra said that all the girls raced up to her room. Chichi picked out a red two piece, 18 chose a yellow two piece, Bulma chose a baby blue two piece and Sierra chose a purple whole piece. " so chi were do you want to go swimming, it was your idea ya know." said Bulma

"I wasn't to go swimming in the lake that in the Forbidden Forrest !"

"the Forbidden Forest ?! Are you out of your mind ?!" Bulma, Sierra, and 18 all screamed in unison.

"no, but if you guys are such chickens we can go swimming some were else." was Chichi only reply (said with evil Vegeta like grin).

"I'm not a chicken" screamed the girls "hey, how do you know there is a lake in the Forbidden Forest?" asked a confused Bulma.

"Been there" answered Chichi as she took to the air shooting off towards the Forbidden Forest. The other girls quickly followed suit……..

What is the Forbidden Forest? and why is it forbidden? Why does Chichi wonna go there? Is there something we don't know about her ? And what about the meeting? Why does the king wonna talk to Vegeta ?

So many questions!! So many answers you don't know! So many answers I don't know ! Yep that's right I don't even know the answers to the questions above! I wont know until I write them! You know before I started to write this chapter, this was gonna be the chapter of the meeting. But I wrote my self into more chapters before the meeting unlike I usually do. I usually write myself in to ends but I didn't in this story. And I've been doing some foreshadowing in this chapter. If your smart and know what foreshadowing is, there is foreshadowing in this chapter about the meeting, so if you have been paying attention to the foreshadowing then you know what is gonna happen at the meeting with King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. I have a couple questions!: 1=why does everyone hate yamcha? Some one please tell me !!!! Oh yeah and there will be no yamcha bashing in this fic.


	5. At The lake

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ !

…………..……………………At The Lake !………………….……………

The girls touched down at edge of the forest. It had taken them about ten minutes to get there and all the girls except ChiChi where still unsure about the whole swimming trip. "so are you guys coming" as she took a step into the forest, Bulma, 18, and Sierra looked at each other and began to follow. "see there is nothing in here to kill as soon as your foot touches the ground, all those stories you here are just a bunch of made up fairy tales to scare children into doing what they are told!!"

"I guess your right Chi, there isn't anything to be scared of." Bulma said as she spun around in a circle taking in the view of the forest around her.

"yep this looks like just another forest to me, but still there must be some reason that this forest is called the Forbidden Forest and that it is illegal to go into it!!!" 18 said giving the girls a suspicious look.

"Lets just go swim" replied Sierra.

"follow me" ChiChi said as she waved for the girls to follow her deeper into the forest.

………………….....................**At The Lake**....................................................

After walking down the dark path for what seem like forever the girls stepped through the only gap in the trees of the densest part of the forest which was a space between two trees that formed a small archway opening and into a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small lake with crystal clear water and completely encircled ,except for a small patch of beach and the path to the lake, in tulips, lillys, violets, and sun flowers reaching all the way to the tree line. It was a beautiful day and the sun shown on the lake just right giving it a sparkling effect, with butterflies and singing birds every where. "wow Chi this is beautiful, how did you find it ?" exclaimed Sierra.

"my brother dared me to walk in to the forest so I took a few steps in a turned around to say ha ha I did it and he was gone. I figured he was trying to scare me so I walked around looking for him and got myself really lost, and right as I was starting to get scared he jumped out from behind a tree with a mask on and scared the hell outta me I took off running and found this place. I decided to get my brother back cause I knew it was him when he started laughing ! So I started to run towards his direction but before I got there I found some red berries and smeared them on me along with some dirt and started screaming "sammy help me , sammy somthings got me!" and then I raised my ki as high as I could and then dropped it down to nothing and laid on the ground. By the time he found me it was getting dark and he started crying and apologizing to me and then I jumped up and screamed gotcha, it was so funny ! I laughed all the way home, you should have seen his face ! And till this day I still black mail him with the fact that if I don't get what I want I will tell people that the great solider himself was crying!" ChiChi responded bursting into giggles. The other girls started giggling along with her trying to imagine the big famous was hero on his knees crying like a little girl. "well girls last one there is a rotten egg!" screamed ChiChi as she took off running towards the lake stripping off the clothes she had on over her bathing suit. ChiChi was the first one in followed by 18 and then Bulma followed by Sierra who had stopped at the shore and then un dressed and folded them laying them on a rock a few feet from the water before she dived in. "why so careful Sierra ? Afraid to break a nail?" asked 18 in a very teasing tone.

"no why would I be afraid of that they grow back, I just don't want to get my clothes dirty." Sierra said as she began to splash water in all directions hitting all the girls. They all began to splash back, they were all having so much fun they didn't notice it watching them. "hey girls did you here that?" asked a worried Bulma.

"No did you hear anything 18?" asked Sierra.

"no you Chi?"

"come on guys I have been swimming here for months and nothing but birds and butterflies come near here! I haven't even seen one thing move in the forest!" ChiChi replied while rolling her eyes

"well lets go to the shore and get dried off and maybe a nice tan." Bulma said as she headed for the shore

"alright I need a tan anyways" replied ChiChi as all the girls climbed out of the water and spread out their towels and laid down on the beach. "hey girls did you hear that?" asked ChiChi.

"you mean something moving around in the bushes and growling?" replied a nervous 18.

"yeah" was Bulma and Sierra answer.

……………………………….......**In**..**The**..**Bushes**………………………………..........

He just laughed to himself. '_these girls are so easy to scare! All I have to do is rustle the bushes around a little and growl and their shaking like babies, it is so amusing watching these scared to the point of tears just by some noises and to think the one that comes here all the time is scared! Lets see how much more they can take!'_

................................................................................................................................................

****

What will happen in the next chapter ?……………does some one die ?………what happens to the girls ?……………who or what is this mysterious person stalking them?……find out next chapter!!!

Thoughts are in italics

Expect two weeks to a month for the next chapter ! Sorry! If anyone actually likes my writing !

And if you have any ideas of what you might want to happen or think should happen !! email at me , I might consider it to put it in my story !!! K ? Thanks !


	6. Sorry

Sorry, about how long it has taken to post some more of my story but my computer, broke and has been in the shop for the last several months and all of the stuff for my story was lost. So this is the end of it. sorry.


End file.
